


Hecc

by mummege



Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carol Wilson (mentioned), Cussing, Dad Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Glenn Close (mentioned) - Freeform, Headcanon, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paeden Bennets (mentioned), Ron Stampler (mentioned) - Freeform, Timeline What Timeline, Why Did I Write This?, do i count as a beta?, is his last name actually bennets?, its kinda cringy, its not cringy, prob not, smh, why is that not already a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mummege/pseuds/mummege
Summary: Henry and Darryl are just two dads on quests to rescue their sons. There is SOME murder, and definitely no gay vibes at all. Seriously, there's no homo. They are in NOrmaL and HaPPy marriages.
Relationships: Henry Oak/Darryl Wilson
Kudos: 9





	1. Carol Blows.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, I'm bad at tagging. So sorry about that! But that doesn't matter cuz you're here now. This is something I write at school and when I should be LFH-ing. I fucking hate learn from home btw. It can suck a big fat pp.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darryl's POV!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on ep. 16 rn and the podcast will influence my writing and ill try and be relatively current as to what point im on. eek! i really hope this fic goes well

Everyone was asleep.

Ron snores.

They were all terrible dads.

Henry wore Birkenstocks. 

These were all facts. Facts that Daryl knew. He wasn’t used to knowing things. Not things about other people. Not stuff like, Ron could sing the fur off of a bobcat. Or Henry looking fucking adorable, or maybe when everyone worked together, when they were a  _ team _ , stuff could happen. 

It felt like anything could happen. 

Anything can happen Thursday.

Darryl chuckled to himself.

He was watching the stars, through the back window of the Honda Odyssey. He was able to do this because he let Henry pop the trunk. Darryl would have never left it open overnight. Afraid Carol might get mad about him letting the car get too humid or something. It wasn’t even humid back home. He grumbled to himself and watched the dying embers of the fire. Paeden slept next to it.

Henry was mumbling in his sleep. Something about granola. Or maybe he mumbled about less reputable things in his sleep Darryl snorted. It wasn’t like him to be the last one asleep. If he could, he would have worn his sunglasses, but you can’t watch the start with sunglasses on.

Darryl guessed that you couldn’t watch stars while crying either. 

He sat on the ground and leaned against the back of the Honda. It wasn’t particularly comfortable, but it was fine _. _

Was it fine though?

Was everything just fine? 

Has everything  _ ever _ been just fine?

Of  _ course  _ everything was fine.  _ Just  _ fine, even. 

Perfectly  _ spectacular _ . 

Darryl let out a depressed noise and double-facepalmed.  _ Why _ did he have to drive them into that horrible purple portal? Everything wasn’t fine before all of this, but at least he didn’t have to think about it. Or try to  _ fix _ it.

He could stay at home and take long showers that boiled his skin until it turned red and patchy. Sure Carol would shoot venomous words at him about how she  _ knew _ what he was doing. She didn’t. 

He just liked to boil.

Honest.

Darryl had rules, and he followed those rules. New rules were added every day. Carol didn’t like that. Don’t do something like this. Be faster at this next time. 

He was just there, and it wasn’t perfect. It started out perfect. Carol was beautiful and smart. She was so  _ competent _ . What was Darryl? 

A meatsack. She called him that one day. He hadn’t remembered that one in a long time.

Another depressed sigh escaped his lips. 

He turned his face back up to the sky. The lines on the back window made for a rather poor view, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to move. A single tear slipped out of his eyes. 

It wasn’t a cool anime tear that slid off his cheek and splattered on the ground with a cool splash effect. This was by far the most uneventful tear of Darryl’s life. It sort of dribbled halfway down his cheek and then got stuck in his beard. 

A blink.

Another tear.

_ Fuuuuuck.  _

Just fuck. When had life not been a fucking catastrophe? Everything was chaos and pandemonium. This adventure in the forgotten realms was just par for the course. 

Darryl hadn't realized he was mumbling until a hand landed on his shoulder. 

Let's just say this scared the ever loving shit out of him.

"Whoa! Whoa, sorry!"

Darryl turned his head to see Henry on his hands and knees crawling out of the back of the van. 

"Uh- Henry! It.. uh, it's fine," Darryl tried to chuckle light-heartedly.

Henry fixed him with a stare that said "Don't fuck with me and tell me that bullshit,"

Henry would have never said that audibly, but he could muster a glare that did the job. 

"I- uh," Darryl stuttered like a deer in headlights. 

Henry fixed his eyes and slid down to sit next to Darryl on the ground. Upper back against the back of the van. 

Paeden's snuffling snores made Henry and Darryl's hearts melt like butter thrown on top of an extremely hot man.

"I'm here for you," the druid said. He stretched his legs out in front of him and wiggled his feet back and forth at the ankles. 

This made Darryl giggle. 

It was a  _ manly  _ giggle though. 

Totally 100% fucking manly. 

Like a bear. 

Henry could be a bear.

_ NO, BRAIN. _ Darryl internally hollered.  _ BAD BRAIN. STOP IT _ . He furrowed his eyebrows while doing so. 

This made Henry glance at him patiently. 

"I'm just..." Darryl trailed off. He felt confused. And unhappy. But also happier than ever. He could do  _ awesome _ fucking things. He helped behead a vampire. He fed an old man a steak. Maybe not so much the steak one, but he was doing shit. 

He wasn't  _ incompetent _ . But he also felt useless, and for feeling useless while not being useless he felt like a burden. Like someone who was getting sympathy he didn't deserve. 

"Darryl…?" 

Oh right.

Henry was here. 

Darryl's heart fluttered. He didn’t pester Darryl, he just calmly waited for a reply. One that Darryl might never give. That kind of scared Henry, but most times forcing things out of people wasn’t the best way to go about therapy-ing.

Darryl sat there quietly for a moment longer. Then another moment. The moments stretched on until the sky was a faint purple.

Henry was growing to hate that colour. 


	2. Henry and his TOTALLY Pure Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> henry's pov lets go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiiii! how are you reader-chan? good i hope. if not i hope you get better.
> 
> im on episode 18 so hooray!

Now, Henry didn’t hate many things. As he had said before, hating someone was like drinking poison and hoping they would die. 

The purple sky still made his blood boil. It made him want to turn into a bear and claw at it until it ripped into tiny shreds of purple. He then wanted to collect the purple shreds and  _ burn _ them. Seriously. 

That purple cloaked  _ snot monster _ (excuse his French) was a horrible sack of crap(again, excuse his French) and Henry wanted to throttle him until he poofed into oblivion. 

_ Fuc _ -

_ HECCING _ oblivion. 

Heccing. 

Fucking bitch ass hoe purple robed motherfucking shit snorting bastard.

Henry had fallen asleep next to Darryl, He would probably feel like sh-

He sighed. 

He would probably feel sore and achy for the rest of today, and maybe even tomorrow. 

Henry squinted at the sun. It was practically hidden beneath the tree line, making the sky the colour of AWFUL FU-

_ HECCING.  _

The sky was purple. The colour of that awful purple robed  _ thing _ . Or three purple robed things. 

He leaned forward to get up when something stopped him. It wasn't really a dangerous thing, or a monster. Seriously it was kinda nice. And there was his predicament. 

Darryl's hand. Was on his hand. Resting, gently. Nails dirty from being in the HECCING FORGOTTEN REALMS for so long. There were scratches and bruises too. Honestly everything about the group of dad's was a little suspect. 

Henry thought they needed baths. 

Or just new clothes. 

He returned back to the problem at hand. 

Hahaha,  _ hand.  _

He took two damage. 

Back to the pressing issue. Darryl's hand. If Henry moved the barbarian might wake up. If Henry didn't move Darryl would wake up on his own and see what he had done in his sleep. 

This would send him into an awkward stuttering mess that was…  _ KIND _ OF cute. But, that might pull Darryl further into his crippling denial.

If he had crippling denial anyways. 

Henry watched Darryl sleep. It was calming and simple. Creepy, but he didn’t dwell on that part. How his chest rose and fell with his breathing. How he didn’t seem conflicted by anything. 

They all still terribly needed baths. 

Henry finally decided. He gently removed his hand, his breath stilled when Darryl started to stir. Thankfully he didn’t wake up. This allowed Henry to get up and do things. If he even needed to 

do things. 

It’s not like he had any laundry to do. He guessed he could restart the fire and maybe cook something. Not that he could really cook anything. He wouldn’t hunt for anything but, maybe he could practice summoning the most nutritious and delicious berries. 

He wouldn't cook any goblins. Goblins aren’t tasty. Goblins are rancid and smell positively awful. Don’t ask how Henry knows. 

He stood and stretched, feeling the pain in his neck and back. His pants were damp from sitting on the ground all night. Maybe they could buy new pants at a town somewhere, or he could ask Ron to relinquish one of his pairs of pants. 

Ron grumbled in the passenger’s seat. He was slowly waking up. Glenn hadn’t even stirred; his guitar was laying next to him. Evil oozed from it. Henry was still concerned with the fact that they were CARRYING A DEMON IN A GUITAR.

But, he set that aside. It’s not a battle he could win. 

Paeden was snoring quietly as Henry turned to the fire. Thankfully the logs weren’t damp. He started pulling the unused sticks and branches together into a rough pile. 

As he worked quietly Darryl started to wake up. The sun had risen slightly and it shone down into his eye at an unwelcome angle. 

He woke with a groan and Henry turned around to see him. He was slumped against the back of the Honda. Henry had left his hand where it was, just removed it from his grasp. 

Darryl made eye contact with Henry, and it was only  _ sort of _ awkward. Henry coughed and returned to what he was doing, poking at half burnt logs while avoiding getting ash on Paeden. 

He felt somehow that Darryl  _ knew _ what had transpired in the night. 

Gross that sentence made it seem so  _ weird.  _ IT WASN’T WEIRD. 

NOT FUC-

Not weird. No weirdness. Just two bros chilling behind the Honda Odyssey and holding hands. Inadvertently though. Totally not on purpose. 

Now Henry sounded suspicious. 

He wasn’t suspicious. 

Thank god Ron woke up. He mumbled and bumbled himself out of the passenger’s seat. He didn’t go out the door like a regular person instead, he climbed through the car and settled in the trunk, with his feet hanging next to Darryl. 

“What is for breakfast?” Ron asked. His voice was surprisingly not heavy with sleep. He seemed as chipper as ever. Which wasn’t saying much. 

In Ron’s climbing out of the back of the van, he jostled Glenn awake. He had grouched and moved his guitar out of Ron’s war path. Sitting up, Glenn’s sleep heavy eyes glared daggers at everyone. 

“Ronnn,” he growled. His face scrunched. He was definitely discombobulated during the mornings. No worms for Glenn. 

One damage. 

“Good question, Ron. I was thinking a nice nutritious meal of berries,” Henry chirped. He could just Goodberry it up if need be. 

Darryl harrumphed. He was just upset that they had run out of power bars. His go to breakfast was gone.

“I am not eating  _ berries _ ,” Glenn said. He then paused, rethought his argument, and rephrased, "I’m not eating berries unless they have some sort of  _ positive  _ effect.” 

“I am positive that the berries will be juicy,” Ron added. 

Darryl winced, “I don’t like that word being used with berries,”

“Juicy?” Ron looked up at the roof of the Odyssey. 

“Yeah,” Darryl grumbled.

Glenn paused,”I meannnn. I think it’s an alright word. Sometimes berries are juicy.”

Paeden had finally woken up. He sat upright, “I will devour anything,”

Henry made a sad face. “So am I summoning delicious breakfast berries?”

Glenn grumbled and Ron nodded. Darryl shrugged and looked to the side. 

Henry turned around and started summoning the BERRIES OF DESTINY. 

Okay they were just regular berries, but that sounded cooler. 

"What are you doing?" Ron asked. His words bumbled around each other. 

"Summoning berries,"

Henry heard Darryl stand up,"It's not like it's some secret thing. You  _ can _ face us when you do it,"

Glenn snickered,"Do it," like a child.

“Don’t be a child, Glenn,” Henry admonished. He turned around and glanced at Darryl for a second. A hopeful look in his eyes. 

Darryl didn’t meet his eyes. He was looking at his hand oddly. Henry hid his disappointment and went about summoning his berries. He produced a sprig of rosemary and muttered whatever gibberish came to his head. 

There was really nothing special about them. They were literally the MOST REGULAR berries ever. He only summoned five, and they were gooseberries. Something told him that everyone only needed one berry. 

“Henry, we are big strong men, and as a manly man, I need more than one berry,” this was Ron’s response to being handed one gooseberry. 

Henry furrowed his brow as he passed the berries out, quickly giving Darryl one in a NOT SUSPICIOUS way at  _ all _ . “I have a feeling you’ll only need one,” he said simply.

Glenn glanced at Ron and shrugged. The bard popped the berry in his mouth and flinched, "What the fuck are these nasty ass berries, Henry?!”

  
  


Henry just sighed and started defending gooseberries while Ron carefully ate his own berry. Paeden eyed his berry with the Eye of the Tiger. Glenn coughed and Darryl watched it all unfold.

His hand tingled and he couldn’t place the feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oki, so, i had so much fun writing this chapter! i have soooo many headcanons for henry. idk about darryl yet, but im gonna work on ch 3 tomorrow. its late rn and i wanna play among us lmao. if anyone wants a chapter with just headcanons i have for the dads comment and ill start that. oki,
> 
> good byeeee!
> 
> cya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo hooooo! finished part one. SUCK A DICK PROCRASTINATION
> 
> okay... im sorry. ill be quieter
> 
> part two is in progress. henry's perspective, and there's a headcanon i came up with for henry and im really enjoying writing it. 
> 
> btw idfk what to do about carol. or mercedes. we'll sort that out when i get there.
> 
> byyyyyyyeeeeee


End file.
